Moonlight Beam
by ceruleanday
Summary: Saat bertemu mata, mereka tak bertukar sapa. Hanya menikmati kerlap kerlip cahaya di langit gelap. Gadis itu duduk di undakan teratas dan melompat untuk pulang. Ia merasa wilayahnya telah diinvasi, perasaan yang sama ketika Yoriko menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Lalu, pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan tiga kata saja. "Bukankah kita sama?" [TouKen fanfic, NSFW, adult scene, AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Tokyo Ghoul is a series written by Ishida Sui and no material profit is taken from this fanfiction story._

 **Warning : NSFW** ( _especially in chapter 2),_ Touken, adult scene. Stay _away if Touken is not your cup of tea._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Touka- _chan,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Apa kau membenci... Kaneki- _kun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

xxx

Moonlight Beam

 _by_ **Leon**

xxx

 **CHAPTER I**

 **REBOUND**

Kirishima Touka dan Kaneki Ken menyerupai magnet berbeda kutub, secara harafiah. Terbelenggu di sekolah dan kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, mereka sekalipun tak pernah terlihat bertukar kalimat—selamat pagi atau hai masih tergolong kata, bukan—apalagi beradu argumen. Anehnya, bangku mereka pun selalu berjauh-jauhan. Bukan keduanya yang meminta, tentu.

Plus, masing-masing memiliki aura yang berbeda terutama selepas jam istirahat berdenting.

Kaneki Ken tidak terikat dengan simbol pertemanan. Ia memilih siapa saja sebagai teman. Ia cukup pendiam untuk seukuran siswa _sophomore._ Jika tak dikelilingi oleh sebayanya yang kerapkali mengajaknya untuk saling menangisi lembaran demi lembaran kertas ulangan serta dokumen rencana studi, ia hanya duduk di bangku miliknya sembari membaca buku. Nilai-nilainya sempurna di bidang literatur. Ia juga hobi memperbaiki barang-barang rusak—ia menyebut dirinya sebagai _junk-addict_. Hobi yang dimulainya dua tahun lalu itu tak sekadar muncul begitu saja.

Di tahun pertama, ia menjadi objek _bullying_ karena warna rambutnya yang tak biasa. Dijuluki _ossan—_ orang tua, _sinterklas,_ bahkan _albino_ sudah biasa didengarnya. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Masa bodoh. Ia tak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya tentang gangguan kromosom yang diturunkan dari garis ayahnya. Yang anehnya menimpa hanya anak laki-laki saja. Namun, saat ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan olimpiade sains se-prefektur, para pakar genetika menginginkan dirinya. _Oh,_ bukan dalam konteks mesum. Saat teknologi _cell stem_ berkembang, ia tergolong sebagai salah satu pendonor langka untuk mengobati berbagai penyakit. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang hal itu. Lagipula, ia belum mempergunakan triliunan sel reproduksinya dengan bijak.

Touka, begitu gadis itu biasa disapa, cenderung memilih dua bangku terdepan. Menolak ditempeli embel-embel anak jenius yang antisosial. Hanya pintar untuk dirinya sendiri. Membenci hubungan manusia yang kompleks. Hal-hal semacam itu dianggapnya dengan ekspresi skeptis. Namun, ia merasa beruntung dengan kehadiran Kosaka Yoriko. Gadis ramah dan berhati lemah lembut yang memegang jabatan sebagai siswi teladan di kalangan guru-guru. Mereka bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Banyak yang mencibir pertemanan keduanya, menganggap Touka adalah benalu yang siap menghisap saripati Yoriko. Tak pernah salah satunya berusaha menceramahi omongan-omongan itu. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah memerlihatkan betapa natural persahabatan mereka.

Kirishima Touka dan Kaneki Ken bukan musuh, bukan juga teman. Hanya sebatas rekan yang dipaksakan untuk saling berinteraksi jika diminta, terutama di saat-saat sibuk seperti saat ini. Festival sekolah.

" _Kiritsu. Rei._ "

" _Arigato gozaimashita, sensei!_ "

"Ya ya, jangan lupa kumpulkan lembar rencana studi dan profesi kalian ke ketua kelas, ok? _Sensei_ akan membuka sesi konseling untuk kalian."

Semuanya membalas dengan ' _hai'_ yang lantang. Begitu pintu geser kelas tertutup kembali, keributan lain mengisi ruangan itu. Beberapa siswa mengumpulkan lembar rencana studi mereka ke ketua kelas dan mengobrol beberapa saat. Beberapa lainnya sibuk merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang—seakan tak peduli dengan masa depan atau apalah. Sisanya saling bercengkerama, membentuk dialog berbisik-bisik yang tidak mengganggu sekitar. Ketua kelas terlihat ketar-ketir di kursinya. Setelah mengurusi dokumen sekelas, ia buru-buru melompat ke podium mengajar. Berdehem agak keras untuk meminta atensi.

Sudah tentu ia akan menggunakan dua jam ke depan untuk merapatkan progres festival sekolah. Meski tahun terakhir bukan panitia, mereka tetap wajib memeriahkan festival tersebut dengan dekor-dekor. Tema yang diambil tahun ini adalah _western movie._

Seisi kelas mulai kehilangan efek bisingnya saat penduduknya meninggalkan bayangan mereka dari sana dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hasil rapat tadi sungguh memuaskan. Yang berharap menjadi _zombie_ ditolak mentah-mentah oleh para gadis. Menjijikkan, kata mereka. Betul juga sih. Ketua kelas menengahi dan mengakhiri dengan siraman rohani. Semua menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Di saat-saat terakhir, yang tampak sisa hanyalah empat sosok saja—ketua kelas, Kirishima Touka bersama Kosaka Yoriko, dan tentu saja si pencinta buku Kaneki Ken—ia menolak disebut kutu buku. Ketua kelas melengos duluan setelah mengucap _aku duluan_. Hanya Yoriko yang terlihat ingin berbasa-basi sebelum melangkahkan kaki.

"Ah, Kaneki- _kun_. Apa kau sudah mengisi lembar rencana studimu?"

Gadis di samping Yoriko melihat ke arah jendela. Jemari kakinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kelas. Suara gagak samar-samar terdengar dari balik kaca jendela diiringi kemiringan matahari yang membujur jauh. Iluminasi jingga dan biru hitam terpancar dari balik irisnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Haha." balas pemuda itu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Aku masih memikirkannya."

" _Sou._ Um, memang harus diputuskan secara matang-matang. Tapi, aku harap Kaneki- _kun_ sudah tahu apa yang ingin Kaneki- _kun_ lakukan selepas kelulusan nanti. Sudah tidak lama lagi, kan?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tertawa kecil seolah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa inferioritasnya. "Yah, begitulah."

"Oh ya, kudengar Kaneki- _kun_ juga masih mengambil _part time? Sugee,_ begitu memasuki tahun terakhir, orang tuaku melarang untuk bekerja dan fokus seluruhnya untuk belajar. Huft, aku benar-benar bosan jika dikurung di kamar setelah pulang sekolah hanya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal suplemen."

Kaneki hanya membalas dengan senyum sedih. Kali ini, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti memiliki kutu yang bisa berpindah-pindah di tubuhnya. "Umm, bukankah itu bagus?"

Mendengar respon pemuda berambut seputih salju itu, Touka mendesah ringan. Merasa obrolan sahabat dan sosok pemuda yang disebut-sebutnya sebagai _payah_ itu tidak berguna. Cepat-cepat ia memotong, " _nee,_ Yoriko. Dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya dipaksa belajar terus-menerus selama 365 hari tanpa libur. Dia sebatang kara, kau tahu. Aku benar, kan, Kaneki— _kun_?" Tepat di tiga huruf terakhir, Touka mendelik tajam. Menepuk bahu Yoriko dan menuntunnya untuk segera angkat kaki. Yang disindir hanya menaikkan alis dan menunduk singkat sebelum tersenyum lebar. _Anak yang aneh,_ lanjut Touka dalam benak.

"Yoriko, matahari akan segera terbenam. Kau harus mengejar kereta jam 6, bukan?"

Yoriko segera memutar leher, "ah! Karena keasyikan ngobrol dengan Touka- _chan_ dan Kaneki- _kun_ , hampir lupa dengan waktu. _Gomen, gomen_."

" _Iko_." sahut gadis berambut biru dongker itu, yang menurut Yoriko sendiri lebih mengarah ke hitam jika di tengah-tengah cahaya minim. Kadang menjadi biru metalik kala disinari mentari. Keunikan yang entah disadari oleh pemiliknya atau tidak. Yoriko tersenyum, membalas dengan kata yang sama.

Begitu sampai di penghujung pintu, Yoriko berhenti sebentar. "Kami pulang duluan, Kaneki- _kun_. Hati-hati di jalan ya. _Bye bye_."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kosaka- _san_. Dan—juga kau, _Touka-san_."

Yoriko tidak melihat, pun tidak ingin terlibat. Ia hanya menahan tawa kecilnya begitu keluar dari pintu kelas. Sahabat terbaiknya berada tepat di belakangnya seolah mendorong tubuh kecil gadis manis itu agar berhenti menggodanya.

Hanya sepersekian detik, mungkin mili detik, ketika sepasang berlian biru Kirishima Touka bertemu dengan hitam kelam Kaneki Ken. Tidak ada kata terucap pun ekspresi otot di wajah. Namun, mereka tahu lebih dari siapapun jika rahasia akan selamanya menjadi janji yang tak perlu tertulis lagi terlisan. Ada belahan bumi di mana mereka hanyalah pelajar menengah atas yang kebingungan dengan kertas ulangan, lembar rencana studi dan festival sekolah di bulan kelulusan. Belahan lainnya mereka ditakdirkan sebagai manusia biasa yang tak saling mengenal. Lalu, sebagai seorang anak kecil yang berusaha mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi besarnya. Akan tetapi, mereka memiliki kesamaan.

Empat tahun lalu, Kirishima Arata, seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai karyawan bergaji sedang di perusahaan properti di jantung kota Sendai harus pulang lebih larut karena lembur. Awal tahun menjadi momok terbesar bagi sebagian besar pengadu bisnis untuk lebih giat memancarkan feromon mereka. Ayah dua anak ini menduda semenjak putrinya berumur tujuh tahun. Ia tahu kasih sayang macam apa yang bisa diberikannya sebagai orang tua tunggal, namun ia tak sedikitpun terlihat menyerah. Mungkin malam itu dewa kematian sedang lewat saja sehingga seorang wanita berpenampilan seronok dan necis di dalam bus hampir digiring ke alam baka oleh manusia bersosok iblis bernama pemabuk plus penodong.

Kirishima Arata hanyalah manusia. Sebagai manusia, ia selalu lupa bahwa tubuhnya hanya terbungkus jaringan-jaringan tipis. Maka, di bulan februari saat salju turun lagi di malam itu, Kirishima Touka dan Kirishima Ayato mulai belajar untuk menjadi dewasa lebih cepat. Keduanya beruntung karena Yomo Renji, adik dari ibu mereka, bersedia menjadi wali. Meski keduanya harus berpindah ke kota yang lebih berisik.

Kaneki Ken tak beribu bapak lebih awal. Tetapi, ia tak menyadari _support_ finansial yang berasal dari keluarga besar ayahnya mampu menyekolahkannya hingga ke planet Mars—hanya metafora. Walau tumbuh dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen kelas menengah, ia tetap bekerja sebagai karyawan paruh waktu. Keputusannya ini selalu diserang habis-habisan oleh tamu spesial bernama Arima Kishou.

Arima Kishou bekerja sebagai birokrat di pemerintahan. Tetapi, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu kosongnya di apartemen milik keponakannya itu. Sama-sama dijatuhi vonis sebagai _ossan, sinterklas_ dan _albino_ menjadikan mereka dekat dalam banyak hal. Dan, Arima Kishou senang membelikan Kaneki barang-barang _mewah_ yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan untuk golongan anak sekolahan. Di akhir pekan, paman yang berbeda 18 tahun dengannya itu akan meminta tagihan atas hadiah-hadiah sepihak itu dengan semangkok ramen. Sungguh orang kaya yang aneh.

Kaneki sempat mengeluarkan candaan bernada mengejek di tengah-tengah sesi menyeruput ramen.

"Kapan paman menikah?"

Seketika, Arima Kishou berhenti menelan mi dalam mangkoknya. Tertegun sangat lama hingga membuat Kaneki salah tingkah.

"M-maaf."

Pamannya itu mengangguk. Tanda mereka telah berbaikan.

"Mau kucarikan?"

Isi kuah dalam mulut Arima Kishou menyembur dengan tidak sopan.

Semenjak itu, keduanya tidak akan lagi saling berbincang mengenai topik sensitif—kecuali jika pamannya sendiri yang berinisiatif. Walau kemungkinannya seperti menunggu bumi tiba-tiba menjadi datar sehingga kucing bisa bermain _fidget spinner_ dengan itu.

Kirishima Touka dan Kaneki Ken melihat atap yang sama dari jarak jutaan kaki di bawah sana. Langit yang mulai berubah pekat kemerahan seperti tangisan perih para penduduk konstelasi bima sakti. Mengingat kembali banyak hal yang sudah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Seperti magnet, berbeda kutub tapi berada pada lintang yang sama.

Touka memilih lebih banyak diam selama perjalanan pulangnya bersama Yoriko. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil rute berbeda kali ini dan menelusuri gang-gang yang dipenuhi aneka macam toko, termasuk toko perhiasan. Gadis bergaya sedikit _steampunk_ itu tiba-tiba melambatkan langkahnya dan berhenti di depan etalase kaca. Yoriko tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Mengajaknya masuk meski Touka berkata tidak perlu. _Hanya sekadar lihat-lihat sebentar,_ dalih gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu. Begitu masuk, Touka segera menelan ludah. Harga yang tertera sanggup membuatnya ingin menjual rumah satu-satunya yang dimiliki ayahnya sebelum tiada. Tetapi, ia cukup tertegun begitu mendapati cincin emas yang dirasanya mirip dengan cincin pernikahan milik kedua orang tuanya.

Yoriko menggoda, "Touka- _chan_ ingin segera menikah ya?"

Gadis itu berpura-pura marah dan hanya terkekeh.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri wisata cuci mata itu, Touka kembali berhenti di pojok toko.

"Itu perhiasan untuk tindik, 'kan? Aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu Kitamoto- _sensei_ mendapati Tamura- _san_ menindik kupingnya. Ancaman _sensei_ benar-benar menyeramkan. Ia sampai ingin memotong kuping Tamura- _san,_ haha."

"Yeah. Itu karena kelihatan, 'kan. Bagaimana jika ditindik di tempat tertutup, semisal di pusar? Atau mungkin di—" Touka mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Yoriko. Berbisik-bisik. Yoriko tetiba memanas karena malu. "Hahahaha."

"Tou-Tou-Touka- _chan_! Tidakkah itu... umm... sakit?"

Gadis berambut biru dongker itu mengudikkan pundaknya. "Pasti. Tapi kurasa di awal saja."

"Umm, jangan bilang Touka- _chan_ berpikiran untuk—untuk—menindik _itu_?"

Hanya tawa dan senyum lebar yang menjadi jawabnya. Keduanya pun keluar sambil bergandengan tangan. Gadis itu berbisik lagi. "Mungkin. Saat lulus, tentu. Bukankah itu seru? Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan karena berhasil bertahan dari kekejaman Kitamoto- _sensei_ selama tiga tahun _._ Haha."

Obrolan singkat itu berlanjut hingga kaki-kaki mereka membawa keduanya tiba di kompleks stasiun kereta. Mereka akan berpisah di titik yang sama setiap hari. Tepat 3 meter dari tepi gerbang pengunjung. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum berpelukan untuk mengucap salam perpisahan singkat. Yoriko tampak seperti menunggu gadis di hadapannya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam tatap matanya. Kadang keduanya bisa bercakap-cakap lewat mata walau sebagian besar selalu salah kaprah.

Pelupuk mata Yoriko terangkat sedikit karena tersenyum. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Touka- _chan_!"

Pipi Touka tetiba bersemu merah. Respon vasodilator yang amat dibencinya. "Hah?"

"Eh... besok hari Minggu, 'kan?"

Touka buru-buru kembali tenang. "O-oooh. Ya. Selamat bersenang-senang juga, Yoriko. Kirimkan aku foto-foto berliburmu besok."

"Yup! Yah, hanya liburan singkat sih tapi lumayan untuk merileksasi diri. Hihi." Ada nada sedikit tertekan di akhir jawabannya dan ia berbalik menatap kereta yang telah berhenti sempurna di depannya. Sebelum berpisah, ia sempat menoleh sedikit. " _Bye bye,_ Touka-chan."

" _Bye bye,_ Yoriko."

Deru besi dengan besi yang saling bergesekan terdengar nyaring hingga berpuluh meter jauhnya. Touka masih di titik yang sama saat ia mengucap _bye bye_ ke arah Yoriko. Menunggu hingga kendaraan listrik itu benar-benar menghilang dari pengelihatannya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik dan menunduk entah memikirkan apa. Memandangi daun-daun kering dan pasir yang bergerak terbawa angin hangat namun terasa beku di ujung-ujung jari tangan gadis itu. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponsel miliknya bergetar. Kembali ia melangkah menuju pemberhentiannya yang terakhir.

Layar telepon pintarnya menyala sekali. _E-mail_.

' _Ayato menginap di rumah temannya untuk menonton pertandingan baseball bersama. Paman tiba-tiba harus ke Saga malam ini dengan kereta terakhir. Nenekmu sakit. Akan pulang lusa. Uang kutinggalkan di kantong samping kulkas. Masak untuk dirimu dan adikmu.'_

Touka baru saja akan menekan tombol _reply_ sebelum muncul teks terbaru dari layar notifikasi.

' _P.S : jangan lupa matikan lampu sebelum tidur. Cucian di wastafel sudah paman bereskan. Paman lupa membawa laundrian. Minta tolong besok kau bawa untuk dicuci. Trims._ '

Gadis itu tersenyum singkat dan membalas. ' _Oke, laksanakan. Salam sayang dariku untuk nenek. Semoga cepat sembuh_.'

Lalu, langkah-langkah kaki itu tak pernah berhenti lagi.

xxx

Kaneki tak segera pulang sore itu. Ia termenung cukup lama sembari bersembunyi dalam cangkangnya. Jauh dari keramaian publik dan hiruk pikuk jantung kota Tokyo, ia selalu memilih taman bermain anak-anak yang terabaikan ketika malam menjemput. Walau musim semi mulai terlihat dari kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura dan _hydrangea_ di sekitarnya, semilir angin sisa musim sebelumnya terasa mencubit kulit pucatnya perlahan-lahan. Ia duduk di salah satu tatahan kayu ayunan sembari memain-mainkan kakinya. Bosan, ia mulai membuka-buka buku novel yang sudah seratus enam puluh lima kali dibacanya sejak kecil. Teman-teman kelasnya mengira buku itu baru, namun pemuda ini pintar dalam memodifikasi segala hal. Ia tak perlu bersusah payah menjadi pemalu yang sebenarnya suka menyombongkan diri.

Ia mendesah setelah sepuluh menit pertama membaca ulang chapter dua. Kembali memain-mainkan pasir di bawa kakinya, menyisir helai-helai putih uniknya dengan jemari, lalu teringat sesuatu.

Sekolah memang melarang siswanya membawa rokok tetapi ia tahu trik-trik murahan untuk menyembunyikan dan memunculkan benda-benda. Di bawah jok sepedanya, ia memiliki kotak mungil yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai _emergency stuffs_. Benar sih. Isinya seperti mur-mur kecil atau obeng. Meski sering absen dari kegiatan klub, ia cukup diandalkan jika sudah disodorkan mesin-mesin tua. Potensi yang dimilikinya ini selalu menjadi bahan obrolan dengan pamannya. Arima Kishou siap membiayai keponakannya itu sampai ke Mars—lagi-lagi—dan _literally_ akan ke sana jika Kaneki bisa lolos seleksi menjadi pilot NASA. Pemuda tanggung itu cuma bisa memutar bola matanya. Tetapi, pamannya tak pernah menyerah.

Ia belajar menghisap nikotin sekitar setahun lalu. Stres dan segala macam. Rekan kerjanya di _part time_ , Hide, penyuka budaya barat hingga ke ujung-ujungnya. Bocah itu bermimpi akan ke Amerika dengan uang yang ditabungnya selama bekerja _part time_ —Kaneki tidak membantah ataupun mencaci. Mimpi orang mana tahu akan terwujud. Pertama, Hide memperkenalkan musik bergaya _western_ ke pemuda itu. Ia mencoba satu dua lagu dan cukup menyukainya. Ia bahkan menyimpan beberapa dalam _ipod-_ nya. Kedua, majalah _playboy_. Yang ini sempat jadi perdebatan panjang. Dan, ketiga adalah Marlboro dan _peppermint candy_.

Merokok hanya dilakukannya di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Dan hanya sebatang. Ia cukup paham tentang kesehatan dan benar-benar dihantui oleh ilustrasi anatomi paru-paru seorang perokok aktif selama 30 tahun. Sejak saat itu, ia berjanji tidak akan menghisap batang putih itu jika benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Masalahnya, ia pun tak paham kenapa ia menyalakan linting tembakau itu dan bernafas seolah itu satu-satunya oksigen untuknya bertahan hidup. Ia pun mengubah posisi. Merendahkan punggungnya dan menahan berat tubuh dengan kedua kaki. Memandangi langit yang mulai dihiasi permadani mutiara. Asap rokoknya menyembul menutupi, memberi efek _smoky_. Tetap saja, kelihatan indah.

Kakinya mulai kebas. Membuang sisa rokok yang sudah bosan dihirupnya dan merasakan getaran di saku celana.

'06.25. _Satu pesan baru.'_

"Hmmm."

' _Pengirim : Kirishima Touka.'_

Ia sempat ragu untuk menggeser layar kunci ponselnya.

' _Ayato dan Renji-jiisan_ _tidak akan kembali ke rumah malam ini hingga besok pagi.'_

Kaneki menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Meluruskan kakinya kegirangan.

' _Aku tahu kau pasti merokok lagi.'_

"Err, wanita memang menyeramkan."

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

' _Mau melepas penat bersamaku?'_

Pemuda itu dengan cepat menggerakkan jemarinya, membalas rentetan pesan _line_ itu.

Hanya satu kata.

' _Otw.'_

xxx

To be Continued

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : NSFW,** strong adult scene, tried to make it less explicit though, _longer than the previous chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER II**

 **RECONCILIATION**

"Hai."

Tiba dengan peluh dan keringat, jauh dari harapan gadis yang membukakan pintu belakang rumah untuknya itu. Sialnya, ia tak sempat mengumpat karena disodorkan sekantong cemilan dan _err—_ bunga? Benar-benar tidak berguna.

Gadis itu mendesah dua kali dan mengambil cemilan serta sebatang bunga mawar putih itu dari tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Alih-alih dibalas dengan senyuman, Touka justru memajui Kaneki dengan alis bersungut-sungut. Aroma sisa pembakaran nikotin masih sedikit tersisa di kerah jaket yang dikenakannya. Lagi, ia mendesah.

"Kau ingin mati muda, eh?" Menjadi sapaan gadis yang mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang bermotif kelinci dan _hotpants_ berbahan jeans ini pada pemuda yang bagaikan musuh ketika di sekolah. "Aku tidak ingin rumahku tercemar aroma menyengat itu terlebih aku baru saja menyemprotkan pewangi di dapur dan ruang tamu."

" _Hai hai, wakarimashita._ "

"Dasar."

Kaneki hanya terkekeh dan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang setelah menutup pintu. Tak jauh dari sana, ada tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Sepasang mata hitam pekat itu sempat melirik ke arah dapur yang sudah rapi dan bersih. Ia samar-samar dapat mencium aroma _hydrangea._ Kakinya ikut melangkah bertemu dengan lantai kayu, bunyi _tap tap_ pelan menjadi satu-satunya irama di antara keduanya.

"Kedatangan tamu spesial sampai harus menyemprotkan wewangian?" Kaneki mencoba menggoda gadis di depannya dua undakan itu. Touka berhenti sebentar dan menoleh. Menjawab dengan delikan tajam.

Mereka tiba di penghujung undakan teratas. Berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan sebuah pintu dengan gantungan bergambar kelinci, bertuliskan Touka. Tepat di seberang kamarnya adalah kamar adik lelakinya. Kosong dan gelap.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sebelum tidur. Kau keberatan? Atau hidungmu hanya bisa mencium bau tembakau saja?"

Kaneki paham. Cara gadis itu memperlihatkan dirinya sangat jauh dari bentuk verbal. Begitu disenggol, bisa didengar kan cara ia menimpali. Bagi yang tidak kuat jiwa raga untuk dilempari hujanan kata-kata sarkasme akan segera ciut. Jarang mengobrol apalagi saling mencaci maki di sekolah, bukan berarti Kaneki tidak tahu teknik mengendalikan gadis berambut biru sebahu itu. Ia terkekeh kembali dan masih mengekor setibanya di dalam kamar.

"Terakhir kali ke sini sepertinya kau belum punya kasur. Hanya futon, _kan_?"

"Umm, yeah. Kau memperhatikan ya. Akhir-akhir ini punggungku sering sakit dan ngilu, mungkin karena pengaruh beban ransel yang berat. Paman membawaku ke ahli ortopedi dan ia menyarankan agar aku memakai kasur busa."

Tanpa disuruh, pemuda itu segera berlari dan melompat ke arah kasur yang empuk dan hangat. Ia merebahkan diri dan berguling-guling seperti anak kecil. "Ini lebih baik. Dan lebih luas, tentu. Dibanding di _futon_ , kita bisa melakukan _banyak hal_ di sini."

Touka mungkin harus mengajari Kaneki untuk tidak terlalu eksplisit dalam mengemukakan pendapatnya. Buru-buru gadis itu menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi rasanya tidak seru kalau harus memulainya sekarang. Ini baru jam berapa." lanjut Kaneki sembari menerawangi langit-langit kamar. "Ada hal yang bisa dilakukan? Pemanasan mungkin?"

Sambil melipat lengan, si pemilik kamar dan rumah itu menyeringai.

Mereka hanya orang asing pada awalnya. Tak saling mengenal dan masa bodoh dengan dunia. Terlalu muda untuk merasakan kehilangan dan tak pernah tahu kapan luka itu bisa disembuhkan. Mungkin memang benar, tidak dapat disembuhkan sama sekali. Hanya waktu yang bisa. Touka melewati tahun pertamanya di sekolah tanpa harus menjilati kaki orang lain. Jika ia bisa melalui tiga tahun menyeramkan itu seorang diri, maka akan dilakukannya. Namun, Kosaka Yoriko berusaha menginvasi wilayahnya. Ia pun belajar untuk mengenal rasa berbagi.

Lain halnya dengan Kaneki Ken. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh takdir di _konbini_. Pemuda itu bekerja paruh waktu di belakang kasir. Mereka akhirnya menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada dialog. Setahun berikutnya, tepat di festival sekolah, keduanya mabuk secara tak sengaja. Keduanya mengeksplorasi tubuh masing-masing di bawah sinar bulan dalam gudang sekolah yang reot. Esok paginya berjanji untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Selama setahun, mereka seperti alien. Hingga di tahun terakhir kembali tersadar jika takdir tak pernah salah. Hanya, mereka tak ingin menghancurkan rekor 'jangan bicara denganku' dan 'memangnya kita teman' hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Mereka bercumbu, berbagi cairan tubuh dan mendesah panjang dalam diam. Tak tersentuh publik.

Seperti malam ini.

Pertama, Touka menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mandi. Ia benci bau rokok. Selama menunggu Kaneki, gadis itu mengerjakan tugas dan soal-soal tambahan di atas meja kotatsu. Ia jauh dari kata pintar dari lahir, tetapi Kirishima Touka adalah pejuang. Ia selalu tahu jalan keluar dari setiap masalahnya. Seorang introvert seperti dirinya hanya bisa dipahami oleh sesama introvert pula. Kaneki Ken salah satunya. Namun, yang satu ini sangat pandai berakting sehingga terkadang ia bisa berubah menjadi Dalai Lama hingga bintang porno sekaliber dunia.

Kedua, mengecek kalender dan arlojinya. Ia memastikan dengan benar kapan dan jam berapa terakhir kali ia meminum pil kontrasepsi. Kali ini, ia akan mengajak Kaneki bermain _roller coaster_ tanpa pengaman untuk pertama kalinya.

Ketiga—

"Huh?"

"Kau mau berbalik? Kau... mau berbalik?"

Touka tak mendengar pemuda itu telah kembali dari prosesi panjangnya di kamar mandi. Ia bahkan berguyon sambil menutupi mata gadis itu dari belakang. Aroma citrus dan _peppermint_ membuatnya amnesia sesaat.

"Simpan saja buat nanti."

"Maaf lama. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kucukur habis rambut-rambut pubisku. Sama sepertimu." ucapnya nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa gadis-gadis suka mencukur rambut pubisnya?"

Touka mengernyit dan melempar tatapan membunuh. Lalu, disambut dengan gelengan kepala tak paham. Tak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia jadi lupa dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya tadi. Kaneki bergumam _maaf_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku pakai handuk kok."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Dan—oh ya. Di sini ada satu soal tentang _poem_ yang uhh kepalaku terasa mau pecah menjawabnya. Bisa minta tolong jawabkan?"

Tetes-tetes air yang terjatuh dari ujung rambut Kaneki membasahi meja kotatsu dan punggung tangan Touka. Walau dingin, terasa hangat di kulitnya. Spontan, ia mengutuk reaksi pipinya yang selalu saja mengkhianati otaknya. Dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada dan sedikit basah, Kaneki duduk dengan kulit saling bersentuhan di samping si gadis. "Oh ini _ainu_ , pantas susah. Puisi lama. Aku lupa resital mana yang dikutipnya tapi bisa kubawakan bukunya kalau kau mau. Ini bukan soal sekaliber ujian sastra sekolah, kan?"

"Yeah. Persiapan untuk mengambil kursi di Toudai. Beasiswa."

Seperti melihat bintang yang bersinar terang. Begitu Kaneki melihat Touka. Tanpa alih-alih, ia mengecup jidat gadis itu dari samping. Touka terkejut dan cepat-cepat menoleh. Bibir mereka hanya terbatas mili senti saja. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum senang dan mencubit pucuk hidungnya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Hembus nafas dan aroma tubuh yang menguar dekat ini mulai mengaktifkan zona endorfin tubuh mereka.

" _Hajimemashoka?_ " tawar Kaneki setengah mendesah.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Memulainya dengan lumatan pelan di bibir. Sangat dewasa dan tak memaksa. Ritme yang begitu teratur selayaknya simfoni di panggung orkestra klasik. Sesaat semakin panas, entah karena penghangat di bawah kotatsu atau suhu tubuh masing-masing, Kaneki mengambil alih kendali. Ia mendorong barisan gigi-gigi di depannya dengan organ merah basah miliknya. Bergerak seperti sepasang siput laut dan bertanding tanpa harus dimenangkan. Nafas mulai memburu. Hangat dan basah.

Tangan mulai bergerak sesuai insting. Berhenti di tonjolan yang masih tersembunyi pakaian. Meremasnya lembut dengan tangan bebas sang Adam. Sang hawa sedikit merintih tapi tak berhenti membagi salivanya. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit... begitu intens dan bergejolak. Keduanya berhenti sebentar. Lupa jika mereka manusia yang butuh bernafas.

"Di atas kasur?"

"Yeah." jawab Touka setengah sadar. Ia masih terpengaruh oleh kabut adrenalin dan oksitosin.

Kaneki tampak sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dalam pakaian, tas, dan kantung cemilan yang dibawanya. Memperlihatkan ekspresi kelewat senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang berhasil menemukan kelereng uniknya. Ekspresi Touka melembut. Kaneki paham dan bibirnya menyulam kata tanpa suara, " _kau yakin?"_

Anggukan sudah menjadi jawaban lugas. Diletakkannya kembali _the rubber_.

Di sisi lain, Touka menutup tirai kamar, meredupkan cahaya dan menanggalkan sedikit demi sedikit kain yang membungkus tubuhnya. Memberi punggungnya ke arah Kaneki.

Melihat karya Tuhan yang luar biasa indah, Kaneki tak harus bersiul atau mengumbar kata-kata pujian. Yang dilakukannya hanya melihat dari jarak ia berdiri sekarang dan mengamati dalam diam. Apapun yang diperlihatkan kepadanya hanyalah sesuatu yang bersifat sementara. Akan hilang bersama dengan waktu. Sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam itulah yang diinginkannya.

Pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya saat sang dewi berbalik. Melangkah tanpa suara ke arahnya. Begitu pelan seperti tak berjalan sama sekali. Mungkin segala dengung suara yang didengarnya sudah mati. Hanya degup jantungnya saja yang tertangkap.

Hanya mata dan mata yang saling bertatap. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa inferioritas masing-masing. Jemari lentik mengangkat ujung dagu itu. Mengajaknya berbicara melalui hati.

"Lupakan semuanya. Hanya kita dan dunia malam ini."

xxx

Rasa sakit itu pertama kali ditorehkan melalui bingkisan malam kasih sayang. Tak ada coklat atau senyum. Hanya tangis hingga berminggu-minggu lamanya. Tidak terlihat tapi lebih perih ketimbang kehilangan selaput keperawanan. Gadis-gadis sebayanya bangga saat mereka memberikan miliknya yang takkan kembali itu. Begitu pula dengan para lelaki yang baru saja memasuki masa gejolak hormonnya. Toh, mereka masih muda. Yang penting melakukannya dengan aman.

Kosaka Yoriko tak pernah terlibat perdebatan semacam itu. Ia hanya tertawa seolah mengiyakan. Namun, ia pernah berujar ke satu-satunya sosok yang amat dipercayainya, Kirishima Touka. Bagi yang mendengar mungkin tak peduli, mencemooh, dan menganggap janji imatur semacam itu takkan bertahan lama.

Gadis ini kuno untuk setipenya. Begitulah intinya.

Ia bahkan tak pernah berpacaran.

Bukannya membenci hubungan tubuh di luar perjanjian suci, ia menanamkan kepercayaan jika cinta sejati dalam ikatan itu nyata.

Kata-kata Yoriko di hari itu membuatnya berada di titian yang salah. Ia selalu jujur kepada gadis berparas manis itu. Tak ada satupun rahasia yang disembunyikannya. Kecuali tentang Kaneki Ken.

 _Apakah kau tetap akan memanggilku Touka-chan jika kuberi tahu tentang rahasia kecilku?_

Touka mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Meski sudah beberapa kali bergumul dengan pemuda di atasnya itu, sensasi nyeri dan lonjakan elektris bercampur euforia masih dapat dirasakannya. Di bawah sana.

 _Missionary_. Selalu begitu. Kaneki memintanya seakan menjadi ritual yang wajib untuk dilakukan di awal pergumulan. Ia ingin memandangi wajah itu lekat-lekat saat pertama organ hangatnya bertemu dengan milik Touka. Gadis itu sangat cantik bahkan di tiap ekspresi sakit bercampur nyaman seolah ia terbiasa dengan semua itu. Baik secara fisik maupun mental. Mereka paham usia membatasi mereka untuk bertindak dan berpikir jernih tetapi jauh di balik itu, mereka percaya keputusan ini sudah benar. Tak ada yang salah.

Kaneki mengecup pelan kening, pucuk hidung dan bibir Touka. Melumat pelan sebelum memasukkan miliknya. Memutar pelan untuk membantu organ intim Touka beradaptasi. Bahkan ketika telah mengisi sepenuhnya, ia merasa tak ingin keluar lagi. Terdiam lama sebelum gadis itu meminta lebih.

"Ada yang bilang kau itu sebenarnya cantik?"

Di tengah desahan, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan tangan, ia berusaha mengutuk. "Ja- _ah-_ ngan membual."

" _Gomen. Gomenna, Touka-chan_. Tapi, aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang. Saat ini juga."

" _Hngg—ah! Kimochi warui_."

"Hahaha."

Percakapan itu berhenti. Hanya tubuh saling berdialog. Sangat intim dan intens. Seakan malam ini sangat panjang untuk mereka. Seakan apa yang dunia di luar sana ceritakan untuk mereka tidak terjadi. Mereka menyatu, baik jasmani dan jiwa. Tempo dansa erotis itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Keduanya bahkan seolah tak ingat lagi siapa diri mereka. Identitas menjadi kabur seperti asap nikotin.

' _Slap slap slap'_

Basah dan lengket. Bahkan gema suaranya terdengar familiar.

Desah nafas berat pun turut mengikuti.

' _Slap slap slap.'_

"Ugh. Hnn."

Kaneki tetap memegang kendali. Ia bergerak maju dan mundur dalam ritme yang konstan. Organ di bawah tubuhnya terasa seperti akan meledak sebentar lagi. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ritmis gerakannya stabil dalam kontrol mumpuni.

"Berbaliklah, Touka- _chan_." Bisiknya sembari mengecup lembut leher gadis di bawahnya itu. Touka memutar posisi tubuhnya dengan milik Kaneki yang hangat dan basah masih di dalam sana. Sungguh sensasi yang amat berbeda ketika menggunakan pengaman. "Kau—ughh ahh—yakin, 'kan?"

"Hnnng?"

Ia lupa.

Entah sadar atau tidak, gadis berambut biru dongker itu berucap pelan. _Keluarkan di dalam_.

Jika ditanya kenapa, ia kembali dibuat ingat oleh memoar-memoar aneh itu. Antara masa lalunya, kematian ayahnya, tentang janji Yoriko akan tubuhnya, dan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Ia menyimpan terlalu banyak hal dalam kotak kosong bernama jiwa. Ia bagaikan robot. Melakukan hal ini itu di luar apa yang diinginkannya. Hidupnya sudah begitu sulit dan ia tak ingin mengajak orang lain untuk ikut menderita bersamanya, terlebih kepada pamannya dan Yoriko. Namun, lagi-lagi ia lupa. Ia selalu lupa.

"Tou-Touka- _chan_?"

Ia menangis.

Masa bodoh dengan ejekan cengeng. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bersedia memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Pun, sudah dilakukannya.

"AH!"

Hentakan terakhir sebelum Kaneki melambatkan torsinya. Peluh, keringat, aroma cairan mani berhambur menjadi satu. Miliknya berdenyut-denyut di dalam liang Touka, mengalirkan kehangatan semen berwujud likuid pekat, diakhiri dengan lenguh panjang. Ia terdiam di dalam tubuh si gadis. Mengambil oksigen dan merampasnya dengan tamak. Menahan beban tubuhnya dengan lengan-lengan berbentuk miliknya. Tertunduk dengan tetes-tetes keringat tepat di atas wajah sosok gadis yang baru saja menangis itu.

"Ja- _ngh-_ ngan lepas."

Touka bergerak sedikit, membuat milik Kaneki masuk lebih dalam. "Boleh aku tidur di sampingmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Dua kali. Kaneki menyerah.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kok." Maksud Kaneki jelas. Tentang air mata itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

' _Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrrt._ '

Aturan ketiga telah dilanggar gadis itu. Ia selalu mematikan ponselnya sebelum memulai aktivitas sensual ini. Oh, dia akhirnya mengingat satu di antara semuanya. Kaneki mendistraksinya sesaat sebelum ia memegang ponselnya. Dan kecupan-kecupan itu menjadi penyebabnya. Tubuhnya masih menginginkan lebih, tetapi ada hal yang lebih penting. Tangan gadis itu menggapai ponsel pintarnya. Bersandar di sebelah kiri tubuhnya seolah tak ingin Kaneki melihat riwayat percakapan antara si pengirim dan penerima.

"Ouch. Bo-boleh lepas sekarang?"

Tak ada respon. Sosok yang tengah dilanda kebingungan itu mengubah posisi kakinya agar si _kecil_ tak tertindih. Ia benar-benar angkat tangan soal betapa keras kepala gadisnya.

Ekspresi Touka berubah kosong. Layar di ponselnya masih menyala terang, memberi kesempatan untuk Kaneki membaca arti di balik tatapan nanar itu. Gadis itu tidak mendesah, bahkan hanya memejamkan mata cukup lama lalu membuang ponselnya sembarangan. Ia menutup mata dengan lengannya. Kembali meluapkan emosi dalam air mata.

"Hei, Kaneki."

"Ya?"

Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Kaneki terkejut dan segera membantu namun disanggahnya. Mereka tak lagi terhubung. Duduk tanpa saling memandang satu sama lain. Namun, telunjuk si pemuda bergerak refleks. Menyingkap apa yang terlihat di balik wajah yang tertutupi kesedihan dan helai-helai lembut biru metalik oleh cahaya rembulan. Yoriko benar. Gadis itu hanya belum menyadarinya saja. Kaneki tersenyum.

Hanya berbentuk bisikan lembut dan tak ada keraguan.

Malam ini masih begitu panjang.

xxx

Malam itu Kaneki tidak benar-benar mabuk. Ia hanya menukar salah satu minuman soda dengan salah satu bir dari minimarket dekat sekolah. Ia mungkin masih minor tetapi dengan bujuk rayu yang dilancarkannya, ia berhasil membawa pulang sekaleng alkohol itu tanpa bersitegang dengan pemilik toko. Dan, ia sudah tahu di mana Kirishima Touka bersembunyi saat itu. Jauh dari keramaian dan hingar bingar kejora kembang api. Hari terakhir festival sekolah memang sangat bising, terutama bagi anak kelas dua yang merupakan panitia utama. Satu-satunya lokasi yang _soundproof_ di kompleks sekolah mereka hanyalah gedung tua bernuansa horor. Orang manapun tahu gedung itu tak berhantu, hanya kurang dipermak saja.

Saat bertemu mata, mereka tak bertukar sapa. Hanya menikmati kerlap kerlip cahaya di langit gelap. Gadis itu duduk di undakan teratas dan melompat untuk pulang. Ia merasa wilayahnya telah diinvasi, perasaan yang sama ketika Yoriko menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Lalu, pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan tiga kata saja.

"Bukankah kita sama?"

Salahkan gejolak hormon dan sekaleng bir.

Sebelum fajar menyingsing, Touka tersadar. Pakaiannya entah di mana namun ia tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Ia tak menyalahkan sosok pemuda yang ikut tertidur di sampingnya itu. Hanya mendesah panjang dan mencibir ' _baka'_. Lalu pergi.

Terbersit rasa penyesalan. Kehilangan miliknya yang berharga. Tetapi, itu hanya mitos baginya. Semua yang menempel di tubuhnya takkan pernah abadi. Tidak hingga Yoriko bercerita tentang apa yang diyakininya. Sejak itu, Touka menganggap kejadian di malam festival bersama Kaneki Ken hanyalah mimpi buruk. Baginya, persahabatan dengan Kosaka Yoriko lebih berharga.

Kaneki menjadi beringas. Ia seperti ingin melahap Touka tanpa sisa. Melupakan betapa rapuhnya tulang dan organ di balik lapisan kulit putih itu.

Sebab, Touka telah menjatuhkan ultimatum. Beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Buat aku lupa."

Dengan rasa asin yang turut dikecapnya saat berciuman.

' _Slap slap slap.'_

Mereka berganti posisi lagi. Lagi. Dan, lagi.

' _Slap slap slap.'_

Touka duduk membelakangi di atas paha Kaneki. Saat keduanya terhubung, desah di balik laring itu semakin terdengar jelas. Tak ada cahaya yang menjadi sorot lampu atas tubuh-tubuh yang terbungkus kulit. Tirai yang berkibar oleh angin di awal musim semi memberikan apa yang Kaneki butuhkan. Ditariknya sedikit hingga cahaya bulan agar ia tak perlu malu lagi untuk mengintip.

Tak butuh lama untuk Kaneki mengingat tiap lekuk-lekuk tubuh Touka. Ia nyaris telah menghapalnya sejak kejadian di malam festival tahun lalu. Ia hanya perlu mengingatkan dirinya jika organ di balik rongga dada sang hawa masih berdetak. Sangat kuat. Seperti miliknya. Bersahut-sahutan.

Bunyi _slap_ terakhir terdengar tak lama kemudian. Kaneki memeluk gadis itu erat-erat saat jutaan sel berwarna putih pekat itu kembali mengisi dan memenuhi. Touka mengistirahatkan tengkuknya di bahu pemuda di belakangnya itu sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kaneki. Merasakan hangat di dalam perutnya. Membuka mata perlahan untuk menatap satelit bumi dari balik jendela. Keduanya masih terhubung. Terbungkam dalam euforia pasca pelepasan.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab kalau perhitungan kalendermu salah."

Bisik pemuda itu malu-malu. Masih melingkarkan lengannya tak ingin lepas.

"Ha ha. Kau bahkan belum yakin bakal diterima di Toudai atau tidak dan dengan sombongnya berkata akan tanggung jawab."

Kaneki terkekeh. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Touka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti saat Touka nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Bulan tetap duduk di singgasanya yang tinggi dan mereka percaya masih bisa melakukan _banyak hal_ hingga pagi esok.

"Hei, apa menurutmu yang kita lakukan ini sangat tidak bertanggung jawab?" tanya Touka dengan nada letih. "Lucu bukan? Aku menanyakan hal ini padahal sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan saat festival itu, aku tahu dengan apa yang kulakukan denganmu. Tetap saja kulakukan dan mengkhianati diriku sendiri."

"Dirimu atau... _harga dirimu_?"

Touka menelengkan kepalanya. Bersandar di dada bidang Kaneki. "Tepatnya adalah persahabatanku."

"Kau berubah aneh saat melihat ponselmu tadi. Apa itu dari Kosaka- _san_?"

Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaneki. Pemuda itu tak bertanya. Ia hanya menunggu hingga Touka tertidur manis dan menjadikan paha Kaneki sebagai bantal. Tertidur dengan posisi menghadap rembulan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Ia akan meninggalkan Tokyo seusai pesta kelulusan. Ia memutuskan untuk... pindah ke Hiroshima. Kampung halamannya. Ia mengirimiku foto seorang pemuda. Menurutku pemuda itu mungkin cocok dengannya. Ia memiliki bahu yang tegap, ekspresi yang kuat dan alis yang tebal—ha ha—dan pesan terakhirnya hanyalah _aku akan bertunangan besok_."

"Aku berjanji pada gadis itu untuk menjadi telinga baginya dan ia pun berkata demikian. Tak ada rahasia yang kusimpan darinya, kecuali... kau dan _kita_. Sebagai putri tunggal yang hidup dan besar di pedesaan, ia tumbuh dengan latar belakang kepercayaan yang kuat. Ia tak mengajakku bermain di akhir pekan terlalu pagi karena akhirnya aku sadar, ia meluangkan waktu tersebut untuk menebus dosa di rumah Tuhan. Sedangkan aku di sini, bersenang-senang dengan kemaluan Kaneki Ken, pemuda menyedihkan yang selalu digosipi aneh-aneh di sekolah. Heh."

Touka tak menangis. Ia menekuk kakinya dan membentuk pola fetus.

"Jika kuceritakan hal _ini_ padanya, apakah ia masih akan bersikap sama dan tak berubah?"

Dengan lembut, jari-jari Kaneki mengelus perlahan sekumpulan surai biru itu. Tersenyum dalam diam. " _Nee,_ Touka- _chan_ sangat menyayangi Kosaka- _san_ ya?"

"Ung. _Zutto zutto suki dayo!_ " teriaknya. "Ia tak cerita akan melanjutkan kuliah atau tidak. Tapi, jika ia hanya kembali ke Hiroshima sebagai ibu-ibu muda dan tak bekerja akan kumarahi berhari-hari."

"Hahaha. Sangat Touka- _chan_ sekali ya."

Mendengar tawa riang Kaneki, gadis itu tak membalas lagi. Ia sudah meluapkan sisa kegundahan yang ingin diterbangkannya bersama ingatan-ingatan masa lalu. Sudah cukup dengan memandangi wajah Kaneki Ken berlama-lama saat ia bertarung dalam peluh bersama-sama. Itulah wajah dan ekspresi nyata milik pemuda yang mulai disukainya baru-baru saja ini. Di luar aktivitas intim yang mereka lakukan, tentu.

Ada hal yang lebih indah untuk dikenang selain penyatuan secara fisik. Touka mempelajarinya malam itu. Ia tahu saat _anxiety_ kembali menyerang, ia tak sendiri untuk melawannya. Kosaka Yoriko dan Kaneki Ken sama-sama penting saat ini.

"Touka- _chan_ belum mencoba bercerita, bukan? Mana bisa tahu apa yang dikipirkan Kosaka- _san_. Kupikir ini sama saja dengan menceritakan tentang almarhum ayahmu atau penyakit aneh yang kuderita ini. Bedanya hanyalah topiknya saja. Selama orang itu tidak berubah, aku yakin Kosaka- _san_ juga tidak akan berpaling darimu. Sebagai sahabat, tentu."

Kaneki menurunkan wajahnya. Mengecup kening Touka lembut. "Ke mana perginya Kirishima Touka yang pemberani itu, hm?"

Gadis itu menggigiti bibirnya. Menggulung tubuhnya seperti ulat dan menangis dalam keheningan. Kaneki Ken ada di sana kala ia sulit membuka diri. Begitu pula dengannya.

Inikah yang disebut _mutual feeling_? Entahlah.

Karena letih dan terbatas oleh stamina remaja puber, baik Kaneki maupun Touka terlelap tak lama setelah itu. Bulan sedikit memiringkan sumbu rotasinya dan membiarkan terang matahari terbangun. Di pelupuk horizon, warna polikromatis saling beradu tanding. Biru yang pertama kali memunculkan dirinya dan membuat sekitarnya menjadi indah. Biru di mata Kaneki adalah Kirishima Touka.

Kala tersadar delapan jam kemudian, Kaneki kembali bertanya.

"Kau sudah mengecek kalender, 'kan?"

xxx

Mereka bertemu di hari pertama sekolah. Touka lari memeluk Yoriko tepat di pintu gerbang saat gadis itu mulai muncul dari kejauhan dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya. Keduanya menangis dan sama-sama mengucap janji.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Kirishima Touka- _chan_ tetaplah sahabat terbaikku."

 _Dan apapun yang terjadi, meski aku begitu bodoh dan menyebalkan, Kosaka Yoriko tetaplah sahabat terbaikku. Satu-satunya di dunia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Aku sudah tahu kok."

"Eh?"

"Sikapmu sedikit berubah jika kuajak berbincang dengan Kaneki- _kun_ semenjak naik ke tahun kedua."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Umm karena kupikir Touka- _chan_ pasti malu besar dan tidak akan mau mengobrol denganku lagi kalau Touka- _chan_ menceritakan tentang apa yang Touka- _chan_ sering lakukan dengan Kaneku-kun."

"Huh?"

Yoriko mempertemukan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kirinya lalu menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya memasuki lubang yang terbentuk di tangan kiri. Gadis ini tidak sepolos kelihatannya rupanya.

Dan benar saja, Kirishima Touka ngambek selama seminggu penuh.

"Hei, bukannya yang seharusnya ngambek itu aku, heh?"

xxx

"Oi, Kaneki."

"Hm?"

Pemuda itu membaca buku dengan khidmat di tepi ranjang. Kaki-kaki jenjang Touka bersandar di paha Kaneki.

"Apa kau punya _fetish_?"

"Umm, sepertinya tidak. Kenapa memangnya? Ingin mencoba sesuatu?"

"Yahh, aku penasaran dengan tren masa kini. Aku ingin memulainya dengan menindik pusarku. Lalu di putingku. Lalu di klit— _hmmph!_ "

Buku yang dibacanya tahu-tahu sudah berpindah posisi. Tepat di wajah Touka.

"Touka- _chan,_ sejak kapan kau berubah masokis? Jika ada masalah, cerita saja padaku, oke?"

xxx

Pukul sebelas pagi dan Kaneki memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh semen dan peluhnya. Touka tampak sibuk membereskan dan melipat _bedcover_ di atas kasurnya, hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam bermotif kelinci.

"Laundry?"

"Pamanku tak segan untuk membunuhku. Ia punya hidung yang kuat, seperti anjing. Aku heran bakat menjadi pemburu rusa sebegitunya mengalir di darahnya."

"Oh oke."

"Mau membantuku?"

Aturan pertama memutuskan untuk _bersenang-senang_ di kasur kekasih wanita: hilangkan bukti sebelum pulang.

xxx

Ayato pulang pukul satu siang. Hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja saat Kaneki kabur melalui pintu belakang. Bocah empatbelas tahun itu terlihat senewen saat kakak perempuannya tahu-tahu muncul di depan pintu dengan senyum aneh.

"Se-selamat datang."

Bahkan, ia tiba-tiba jadi gagap. Ayato menyipit curiga.

"Oh! Aku baru dari toko laundry."

Masih menyipit curiga.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Akan kubuatkan miso dan _tempura_."

Makin menyipit curiga.

"Y-ya?"

"Beri aku 5000 yen dan aku akan tutup mulut."

 _Prick._

xxx

The End

xxx

 **Sepenggal Curhatan Author :**

Sangat syok dengan chapter 125. Sangat tidak mensupport Touken. Sangat senang ketika tangan Yoriko baik-baik saja.

Tetapi mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review.


End file.
